The invention pertains to a restraining device, especially for training purposes, with a holder, which is or can be permanently mounted, and from which a line, which can be connected to a user, can be pulled out against a restoring force over the distance traveled by the user, wherein devices for producing the restraining force by sliding friction according to prior patent application DE 10 2011 053 199.8 are provided, the contents of DE 10 2011 053 199.8 being herein incorporated by reference
As described in the prior application, training for fast starts in sprint-type races, for example, can be intensified by calling upon the runner not only to produce high acceleration forces but also to overcome a restraining force. To produce a restraining force, the conventional solution is to use elastically stretchable straps connected at one end to the runner and at the other end to a support; the runner then runs a short sprinting distance while stretching the straps out lengthwise.